Burning Desire
by serenesirens
Summary: Elizabeth Carter is your average Gotham citizen who sings wherever she can to pay the bills. She finds money an excuse for power and hates all that try to exert their dominance with money. Until she meets Bruce Wayne, the person she thought she'd hate the most. rated M for language & mature context later. constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except my OG character Elizabeth Carter.

God I can't believe I actually accepted this offer. At the time it sounded fine. Sing for a few hours, make enough money to pay at least a few months rent, then go home and change into clothes that didn't make feel suffocated to death. I never even considered who was behind the Mayor's fundraiser I'd be entertaining for- the most powerful billionaire and playboy of Gotham- Bruce Wayne. I already knew this would be a long night filled with fake laughter and nonsense political conversations about our future mayor. At least I wouldn't have to hear it. Or that's what I thought.

I have never felt so ridiculous in my entire life. The night before the event I heard a knock at my door. Confused I got up to check through the tiny peephole on the door and become even more confused. I opened the door and an older man in a suit smiled at me. He had a rack of clothes along with boxes right beside him.

"Hello, Ms. My name is Alfred. Master Wayne has sent me to leave these in your care for the event. Don't worry about returning them. They are yours to keep. A gift if you must." The older man's voice was so polite and posh it was disarming.

"Master Wayne?" My wide eyes were filled with confusion.

"Yes, Ms. Bruce Wayne the man who hired you for this event." Bruce Wayne? How did I not even think about that? Ugh I feel like such an idiot. Of course it was his event he sponsored the Mayor faithfully.

"May I transfer these inside Ms.?" Alfred seemed incredibly uncomfortable just standing in the hall watching me slowly process the situation.

"Oh! Sure. Yes. Of Course. Come in." I said opening the door wider. He entered my apartment dragging the rack and boxes with him placing them just in front of my coat closet across from where I was standing still holding the door.

"Is this really necessary? I've already purchased a dress for the event. I don't need this… this gift from Mr. Wayne. Honestly, I couldn't accept this." I couldn't stop staring at the bags. I was trying to be as polite as possible hoping not to offend this sweet old man. He was just doing his job. The errand of an arrogant rich disgusting excuse of a man. When I finally looked over at Alfred he just smiled softly. How does he work for such a shallow person?

"Master Wayne insists. It was lovely to meet you Ms." Alfred continued to smile as he spoke and walked towards the front door.

"Have a nice rest of your night Ms. Carter." He continued.

"Thank you, Alfred. And to you as well." I smiled a little awkwardly and watched as he turned to leave down the hallway. I closed the door and was suddenly filled anger when I turned and saw all the "gifts" left for me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose. This is so degrading. Why would I need an expensive over the top dress for one event? Well I guess it made sense. There will be tons of rich sophisticated people there and I can't be wearing some cheap dress. It's the Mayor's fundraiser for God's sake. But I still feel gross for accepting it.

I walked up the one of the bags hanging from the rack unzipping it and gasped. It was stunning skintight red velvet Versace gown with long sleeves and a modest V neckline. The color was so rich and the fabric was so lush. Oh my god! This must've cost at least a few grand! I felt sick to my stomach. How could someone spend so much on one dress? I didn't even want to see the rest of them. I knew it would only make me feel worse. I zipped the bag back up and walked straight into the kitchen. I needed a glass of red wine immediately.

The next day I had decided to look up Mr. Wayne's address so I could return everything but the dress I'd wear that night. Earlier when I opened the boxes, I discovered pairs of shoes and accessories all designed to match each dress I assumed since there were 5 dresses and 5 pairs of shoes. I closed the box and shoved it towards the rack. That is definitely doing to be returned. I went to the post office to grab enough boxes to send the gifts back to Mr. Wayne. After I got home and packed everything, but the red dress up, which I would return after the fundraiser I began to get ready for the event that would change my life.

The event began at 7 so I decided to get ready around 4. That would give me enough time to actually put effort into my hair and makeup. I took a quick shower and then spent a little more time shaving every inch of my body. I always felt more confident when I was completely clean-shaven. I put vanilla scented lotion all over my body enjoying the smell and then put on my cheap white robe. It felt so nice to just sit in something so ordinary I thought as I saw the most expensive dress I had ever seen out of the corner of my eye. Breathe, Elizabeth. This will all be over soon enough. I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't particularly beautiful. I was about 5'6 with lightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. My nose was a little piggy, but I've learned to live with it. I had an average build with B cup breasts. I stared at my hair, which was still hair drying. I guess I'll just start with makeup. I pinned my hair up and got to work. After about a half an hour of trying to do my makeup, I settled on something simple. A brown smoky eye and a light pink lip. I put a dash of blush on my cheeks so I would look more alive.

My hair was almost done drying, but I sped up the process with my hairdryer. I lightly curled my hair and pinned it all to one side so it was softly cascading down one side on my shoulder. I looked at the time and noticed I had about thirty minutes to put my dress, heels, and earrings on. Just enough time I thought briefly. I just wish I had more time to relax. I don't know why I felt so edgy. I did events like this around Gotham all the time. I just shook my head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts and then glanced at the gown. Well here goes nothing. I carefully removed the gown from its bag and laid it on my bed. I put on my plain black heels, which I've used so many times before it's embarrassing. I unzipped the back off the dress and stepped into it. It slid softly up my legs, over my hips and onto my arms. I zipped it up slowly trying to be as careful as possible. I changed my earrings to something more appropriate and grabbed my clutch tossing in my phone, lip-gloss, and cash. I glanced in the mirror on my out and I didn't even recognize myself. I looked so sultry, so classy. It felt so odd, but strangely good. I guess it doesn't hurt to dress up every now and then. I glanced in the mirror one more time to make sure everything was in place and headed towards the door.

As soon as I exited the building I noticed the cab I had called for earlier and went straight to it. I gave him the address, which happened to be the Wayne Manor and then leaned back in my seat and looked out the window. The city was always so much prettier at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Elizabeth Carter

I sat in the back of the cab with my eyes closed. Just breathing deeply. Trying to match it with the sound of my heart beating. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe ou- the cab came to a screeching halt throwing me forwards. The cab driver swore repeatedly pounding his hands on the wheel and honking that incessant car horn. My eyes shot open and I tried to grab anything I could get a grip on.

"Fucking Christ!" The driver growled. He honked again. There goes my heart rate. I had just started to relax!

"Learn how to fucking drive you morons!" Finally the cab began moving again, but the driver's harsh words continued until they turned into mumbles and then silence. I looked out the window and tried to breathe rhythmically again, but my heart was still racing. I couldn't stop thinking about last month. I had always had anxiety issues since I was a teenager, but they seemed to get worse ever since I moved to Gotham a few months ago. I had moved from San Francisco- far I know. The crowdedness didn't bother me I had already experienced tons of that in SF, it was the crime rate. Every morning on the news there was a new story of a mugging gone wrong, or a robbery, or even a murder. I knew that crime was common in any city, but Gotham had an unusually high population of criminals. It didn't help that I lived in one of the shabbier parts of the city, but until I made enough money to obtain a better place I'd have to settle.

Anyway, last month I had been walking home from a local bar where I had just finished a gig. It wasn't too elaborate, but I was taking anything I could these days. I just wanted my name out there. As I was walking to my apartment I noticed a group of men walking towards me. They were rowdy and clearly intoxicated, so I tried to move to the far side of the sidewalk hoping they wouldn't even notice me. It was pretty dark out so my plan seemed to be working until one of the men grabbed onto my arm as I slid past them shocking the hell out of me.

"Aw you're a pretty little thing. What are you doing out here so late? It's dangerous." He tightened his grip on my arm and I winced. The other men stopped and watched when they saw what was happening. I tried to pull my arm away, but he just slammed me against the brick wall. My head hit it harder than I was expecting and my vision became blurred for a moment. I began to panic as the other men started to enclose around us. Oh no this can't be happening! I screamed trying to kick anyone I could and was rewarded when one of the men groaned and collapsed.

"Fucking bitch! Get her! One of you guys fucking ruin her!" He screamed in pain still lying on the ground. I went to scream again when the man holding my arm clasped his hand around my throat. I couldn't breathe. His grip was so… tight. I felt his grip loosen briefly as someone started to tear at my pants. Tears began to run down my face as I tried to claw at the man's hand around my neck. No! No! Someone! Please help! I knew no one could hear my silent pleas. I struggled trying to kick my legs away from their prying hands. But as my air supply decreased so did my energy.

My vision began to get blurry again when suddenly I heard a man scream and the hands on me fell. I collapsed onto the ground hands touching my sore probably bruised throat. I inhaled too quickly and began to cough. I was too busy trying to regain control of my breathing that I didn't even notice the men who attacked me were laying all around me unconscious. I felt a presence above me and looked up. I almost screamed again, but my throat couldn't make a sound. In front of me was a man? He was dressed in all black and seemed to be wearing a cape and a mask with ears? Was I dreaming? No. This was too real. The pain in my throat. The chill I felt on my exposed legs. The masked man in front of me just stared. His eyes were the only things I could see clearly. Everything else was too dark. He looked… concerned? Sympathetic? Scary, but also safe.

"Are you alright?" Oh my god that voice. It was dark and husky and almost terrifying all at the same time. If I hadn't been so traumatized I might have been aroused. His eyes were still piercing through mine. Waiting. With a hand still on my throat I just shook my head. I was afraid if I spoke I might hurt my throat even more- if that was possible.

"Can you get home by yourself?" I couldn't stop staring around me. The men were still unconscious. How did he manage to do this to all of them? I looked back at him and then glanced at my uncovered legs. I couldn't stop shivering. I tried to cover myself, but was failing miserably. He had glanced down at my legs and closed his eyes. He looked pained. As soon as it reached his eyes it left again.

"Right. Okay. Where do you live?" He scooped me up in his arms and just held me against him waiting for me to answer.

"Apartment. Down the street. 5th floor." I whispered. Even my whisper sounded hoarse. He just nodded and made his way towards my home. If I wasn't in such a horrid circumstance I probably wouldn't have let him take me, but he had just saved my life. How could I not?

Soon enough we were at my apartment. Instead of using the door, he went towards the side of the building and climbed the fire escape with me still in his arms. When we reached the 5th floor he opened my apartment window, which I thought I had left locked and placed me on the bed. I immediately went to cover myself with a blanket on the end of the bed and I looked up at him again. His eyes were dark. Unnerving. Still concerned though. I still felt safe even with this deadly stranger in my apartment.

"I don't know how to thank you." I whispered. He looked at me carefully. As if examining me. After a moment he looked back at my face.

"You'll never have to thank me. Ever." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I reached slowly, so he'd see what I was doing. I didn't want to startle him. I grasped his hand softly.

"Even so. Thank you." I squeezed his hand briefly then turned to get under the warm covers of my bed.

"What's your-" I looked up and he was gone. I leaned over to see the window was now closed and the mysterious masked man had left. Too tired to move I remained in bed and closed my eyes trying to find solace. That night I dreamed of dark times and dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own E.C.

This cab ride felt as if it were going to last forever. Another downside to living in the cheaper part of Gotham- the luxurious were so far away. I adjusted the dress slightly. Damn I wanted to feel guilty for wearing this and I did! But… it just felt so nice! Ugh wait that only makes me feel worse. I wish this felt like sandpaper, so rough and itchy that I would have no choice but to where something else. It would be completely logical. Mr. Wayne couldn't blame me for not wearing a dress that made my skin turn bright red and blister! Why couldn't he have just gotten me a dress that would make my skin turn red and blister?! At least my conscious would be clear. And probably my wallet, but that's beside the point. Speaking of which, I should probably get another job soon. Singing is great and all, but I usually only get booked at night. I'll have to look into that…

As my mind started to wonder about possible job opportunities, I thought about the masked vigilante known as Batman who saved my life a month ago. The morning after the incident I woke up and my throat felt as if someone had literally set it ablaze. The grasped my throat gently and winced. Those fucking assholes last night! I can't believe that actually happened. I ran into the bathroom and almost threw up. All I could see in the mirror was a bright red hand mark wrapped around my neck. It was slightly turning a soft purple around the edges and I couldn't breathe. Every inhale of breath made my throat ache a little more. I looked up and saw tears running down my face. I hadn't even felt them fall. I wiped my eyes quickly and rushed into the kitchen grabbing a couple of Advil and a glass of water. I tossed them in my mouth and as soon as I washed it down with water my throat burned so bad I felt tears start to brim in my eyes. I carefully swallowed a little more water trying as hard as I could not to cry. I knew if I didn't I'd probably dehydrate. I walked slowly back to my bedroom and went back to bed. I don't think I could handle this pain awake.

When I woke up I still felt like I had been hit by a truck, but the pain subsided a little bit. Not enough to ignore it though. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was midday. I slept that long? Thank god. I slowly got up and remembered what the men had done to me. I remembered their hands on me, feeling me, groping me. I felt disgusting. I made my way to the shower quickly and tried to wash away all the memories with the warm water. I scrubbed my entire my body until it was slightly red and glowing. Ugh if my throat didn't burn so bad I'd probably throw up right here in the shower. I rested my head against the foggy tile of the shower. The cold tile felt surprisingly good against my forehead. I let the warm water run down my back trying to relax my muscles. The contrasting temperatures felt better than anything had in a while.

As my body began to relax my mind began to wonder. Who was that man last night? Why was he dressed in a costume? How did he manage to bring down a group of men? Why did he just vanish? My mind raced and I began to breathe a little deeper. I could feel the difference in my sore throat. I turned off the water and dried off slowly. I put on my white robe and made my way to the kitchen. I needed more Advil. I washed a few more down with some hot green tea. Even though it still very much hurt to swallow the heat actually helped sooth my throat. I grabbed my tea and settled on the couch. I sat there drinking me tea and the thoughts from my shower surfaced again. I had to find out whom that man was. I grabbed my laptop and began to research.

After a few hours of staring at a computer screen I started to feel silly. I found nothing. This seemed like a huge waste of time. I got up to get my fifth cup of tea when I noticed my notepad sitting on the counter. I tried to think of any key indicators about his appearance. Anything that made him stand out. Well everything about him stood out. The way he moved- so graceful yet powerful. His intimidating eyes filled with dread and concern for my safety. And his costume- dark and structured, obviously he was trying to blend in at night. I wondered how well that worked out for him? Probably pretty well since none of my attackers noticed him until it was too late. It was rather strange though. Why would someone want a costume with cat ears and a cape? I looked down at my sketch and realized the cat ears didn't really look feline-like at all. Too pointy and structured. Tiny too. Hmm… there has to be another detail I'm missing.

Maybe I was obsessing too much? This man saved my life I should be grateful, not trying to uncover his identity. He's wearing a mask for a reason. I put the notepad on the coffee table and turned on the TV. I was starting to dose off when I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over at my window and only saw darkness and the dim lights of the city. I stared at it a little longer enjoying the lights dancing across the sky and began to dose again.

~B's Pov~

There was something unsettling about that girl the other night. I've never felt so protective over someone since Rachel. Rachel… even thinking about her made him wince. God I miss her. She just left him to have babies with Mr. Harvey Dent the biggest jackass he had ever met. I guess it was poetic though. He left her for 7 years and became "Batman" upon his return to Gotham and in return she left him to become a wife and mother for another man. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

But when he saw her face that night struggling for air he felt as if someone has ripped out his own throat. He didn't even try to contain his anger when he kicked their asses straight to hell. She looked so vulnerable just lying there. So soft and fragile yet strong. He had seen the kick she'd landed and knew she was a fighter. He carried her home trying to keep her as modest as possible. Fuck I should've killed all of them. He tightened his grip on her slightly and felt her lay her head on his chest. How could anyone be so vicious to someone so angelic? Her eyes stayed closed as he glanced at her. So angelic. He climbed the fire escape carefully trying to keep her as still as possible. When he reached the 5th floor he noticed the window was locked. He took a knife from his belt and sliced it where the lock was unlocking the window. He climbed through and laid her on the bed slowly. She was so beautiful. Even in what was probably the worst night of her life. When she finally turned around he made his escape through the window. He ran off listening for any other cries for help.

The next day he couldn't get this girl out of his mind. He had to make sure she was all right. As the day transitioned into night he put on his suit and made his way toward her home. He sat on the fire escape in the far corner watching her on her laptop. She seemed so focus. The first thing he noticed was her neck. The laptop's bright screen reflected on her neck. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. He didn't realize how harshly they had treated her. His body began to vibrate with anger and he adjusted his body quickly so he was pressed closer into the darkness when she got up suddenly. After sometime she came back with a notepad and began to draw? He watched her a little while longer until she fell asleep. She looked so innocent. So pure. He felt a smile form on his face and his heart swell a little. His smile vanished when he looked down at her notepad. It was a sketch of him. It was vague and undetailed for the most part, but it was him. He glanced at her face once more seeing her chest move up and down to the rhythm of her breathing and disappeared into the night. Why was she drawing pictures of him? Didn't she realize how dangerous he was? He tried to forget about her as he noticed the bat signal shining high into the sky.

~E's Pov~

I was running out of air. They were caving in on me. Their shadows crawled up the wall beside me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I could feel their hot breath enclosing me. Darkness and drunken laughter was vibrating, echoing everywhere. Every step closer made my heart race a little faster until I thought I was going to faint. I shook with fear and closed my eyes crumbling to the floor. Their laughter shook me harder. One of the men grabbed my arms keeping them in place. Another grabbed my legs so I couldn't fight back at all. I went to scream when another gagged me. I was completely helpless. The air around me disappeared and I struggled. I can't… I can't… there's no… I'm…Someone… Please… My heart felt like it was about to explode.

I woke up to the sound of my screaming and legs thrashing wildly. I lunged forward and grabbed my throat gasping for air. My entire body was drenched in sweat and I felt as if I ran a marathon. Or three. I put my head between my knees and began to control my breathing. I had been having this nightmare every night for the past week, so I've gotten used to assuming into this position waiting until the feeling passed. After a few minutes my heart rate slowed and I was shivering due to my cold sweats. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost time to get up anyway, so I made some coffee wrapping myself in a warm blanket as I sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

For the past week I had been trying to figure out who had saved me that horrid night. Without any other details I had decided to leave it alone and focus on getting gigs. I had lost a lot of money not being able to perform while my throat healed. Now I needed to get back into the city and search for any openings whether that be at bars, cafes, or even parties. I needed to earn all that money back.

Anyway… what I saw on the news that morning made my heart stop. It was him. The masked crusader who saved my life! Right there. On the morning news! There wasn't too much to see since the clip they showed was dark as hell, but you could see his costume gleam in the moonlight every now and then. He was jumping from building to building chasing some house robber and murderer. I was trying to watch and read the bottom of the screen at the same time and missed a few details, but one thing stood out.

"And another criminal has been captured due to the help from our own infamous masked vigilante _Batman_. Police have…" My eyes were wide and I had a soft smile on my face. Batman? Batman. Batman saved my life. Yes the name was cheesy, but it fit him. So the image on his armor was a bat? I wonder why… Hmm… That's different. How could I have missed this? And he was well known by the news too? I definitely should have paid more attention to the news in a new city. This is all so fascinating. The clip ended and the newscaster moved onto a new story. I knew I had to get up and get ready for the long day I had ahead of me. As I got ready my mind always wondered to Batman. Who was the man behind the mask? And did his voice sound like that all the time? Good Lord I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the usual

Note: sorry I won't be able to update as frequently I'm on vaca & I'm sharing my room.

Every since I discovered my rescuer's identity I didn't feel my curiosity subside it only increased. I wanted to know more. Why was he masked? Who was under the mask? Why was a bat the inspiration? I wanted to see him again. See those dark protecting eyes. Hear that rough powerful voice. I don't know why I was so infatuated with him. I couldn't put my finger on it. All I knew was that I wanted to see him. Now how would I find someone who spent a great deal of time not wanting to be found? Well how did I find him the first time? I didn't. He found me. He found _me_. So I guess he'll just have to find me again.

The next day I had gotten a call that some local bar needed a performer last minute. I immediately accepted. I spent the day putting up flyers in small business windows, with their permission, and when I decided I had put enough up I headed home to get ready. The bar wasn't too far, not the same one as before. I don't think I could ever go back that way. Too much, too soon. Once I got to the bar I noticed it had a bit of a grungy rocker feel so I decided some classic rock and alternative music were probably most preferred. I talked to the owner for a bit and then got on the stage.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Carter and it's a pleasure to be at your pleasure tonight." The crowd applauded softly. It was one of those bars where half of it was a bar with seating and pool and the other half had a stage and standing area for the audience. I smiled briefly at their enthusiasm and began to sing.

After a few hours of performing on and off accepting some karaoke here and there, my performance came to an end and I went straight to the manager to get my paycheck. It was getting late and I didn't want to walk home with a fuzzy brain. I found the manager shortly. He seemed to genuinely enjoy the show and wanted me to come back soon. I was thrilled! This is exactly what I needed after not being able to perform for a while. I collected my paycheck and gave him my information telling him to call me whenever he had an opening. I left the bar feeling elated. Now if I could find a few more places that I could perform at periodically I could get a better place somewhere closer to the city.

I was only a few blocks from my apartment when I felt a chill go down my spine. It felt as if I was being watched. It was dark out, but the street lamps allowed me to see if anyone was around. I turned my head briefly and didn't see anyone, plus it was completely silent except for the sound of my booties clunk on the sidewalk. I continued to walk, but turned my head periodically to see if anyone was behind me. After about a block of this, I felt a little silly. I'm fine. There's no one following me. I just need to relax. I could see the lights of my apartment building, when I noticed something flutter out of the corner of my ear. I turned and saw something dash into an alley across the street. I felt my stomach churn and ran up to the door of my apartment building, turned the key, and slammed the door running up the stairwell.  
Once I was inside my apartment I still felt a little on edge. I heard a thud on my fire escape and turned suddenly. I grabbed the knife on my kitchen counter and walked towards it. I crept on the TV side of the wall, so they wouldn't be able to see me especially with the drapes slightly drawn. When I reached the corner of the room and noticed my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath. In. Hold it. Out. My hands began to steady. I slowly reached for the drape closest to me with my left hand and flew it open, while gripping the knife with my right.

Oh my god. I gasped and dropped the knife. It crashed loudly on the floor, but I barely registered the sound. He was here. On my fire escape. Batman. And he didn't look happy to see me.

~B's Pov~

I tried to stop seeing her, but I couldn't. Every time I wasn't watching her I was worried about her and whenever I was watching her I couldn't protect Gotham. I decided that I wouldn't see her until I finished the work Gordon assigned me. Apparently some jack off was killing pretty women in there 20s making it look like a "robbery gone wrong", but he was really a sick psychopath. The description of his victims made me even more on edge than before. It made me think of the girl. So sweet, so innocent. Just thinking about it made me want to see her. To make sure she's safe. Instead I went to do research on this pathetic excuse of a man.

After a long night of chasing the bastard, he was finally caught and I could finally sleep knowing he couldn't hurt any more young women. I went to check on the girl before I went home. I reached the fire escape and saw her watching some TV. I could feel my breathing begin to slow and felt a lot calmer. She was safe. I stared at her face a bit more before I flew into the night. I went straight home and discarded Batman's "outfit" per say. Damn that thing was a pain to remove sometimes. I crashed into bed knowing Gotham and the girl were safe. For now.

I woke up to my screaming alarm. As a sat up I felt a bit sore and looked down. Bruises. All over my ribs and stomach. Fucking bastard. I knew he got in a few jabs, but not this many. Eh I've had much worse. I got up, stretched, and walked straight into my bathroom ready for a hot relaxing shower.

After I finished dressing I went downstairs to find Alfred waiting in the kitchen as usual.

"Good morning, Sir. Your breakfast is ready. A ham and cheese omelet and coffee-black. Is there anything else you need?" He asked politely. I dove straight into the omelet. I had forgotten to eat last night before I chased down the sicko.

"Yes… actually. There's… this… girl… I saved… the other… night. I need you… to look into her. I… have her… address." I told Alfred in between bites. Rather rude I know, but I was in a hurry.

"And what do you plan on doing with the information I find?" I could feel his eyes burning into my head with confusion.

"Just curious is all. Get back to me when you have everything." I avoided his eyes. I grabbed my coat, wallet, and keys and started for the door. "Thanks, Alfred."

"Have a good day, Sir." And the door slammed.

I was in a rather uneventful meeting about things I honestly didn't give a damn about when I looked down and saw an email from Alfred titled "Mystery Girl". I chuckled. I opened it up and realized she really was a mystery. There wasn't much at all. Elizabeth Ann Carter. Huh. Pretty name. I smiled to myself. 24 years old. Oh younger than I thought. Born in California. Mother died when she was 16. Father still around as far as I could tell. Went to a prestige arts college for 4 years on scholarship. Disappeared for about a year then moved to Gotham. No criminal history. Pays her rent on time. That's it. Interesting… I emailed Alfred back thanking him and then continued to ignore the men in front of me choosing instead to think about Elizabeth some more. I wanted to know more about her.

That night I decided to check on Gotham. And by Gotham I mean Elizabeth. Yes, yes I'm a stalker whatever. I had to know more about this girl. I went in my Batman attire figuring I wouldn't be seen easily and I could protect her if she got into any trouble.

By the time I reached her apartment, she was just leaving. Good timing I though briefly. I followed her as she walked to… a bar? I saw her walk in and was immediately annoyed. If I dressed in normal clothing I could go in and spend some actual time with her. A few hours later she walked out. She looked radiant oh my god. She had some color in her cheeks and was smiling lightly. I wonder what made her feel so happy? A guy? I fucking hope not. I continued to follow her and she seemed to get anxious. Looking behind her shoulder every once in a while. I scouted the area briefly and didn't see or hear anyone else. Well it was dark and she was alone. Seeing her so paranoid made me paranoid. I kept looking around every few minutes making sure no one was around who could hurt her. When I saw her apartment coming up and realized I was on the wrong side of the street scaling the roofs. So I climbed down and hid in the alley waiting til she got into her apartment until I made my way onto the fire escape. Once I saw her dash inside, I quickly made my way onto the fire escape. I had to settle there before she got in. I climbed it rather fast and darted into the corner of the fire escape where I usually sat. I hadn't heard her door open or close yet so I figured she hadn't made her way up yet when all of a sudden the curtain was thrown back and there she was. Her scared expression turned into one of shock and was that a knife she dropped? A knife? Did she seriously think a knife would stop an intruder? Well I guess that isn't the biggest concern right now I thought as I stared into her wide bright blue eyes.


End file.
